


Come back

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't summarize. You'll just have to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back

     Elias shook the bars, crying for the green haired boy to come back, to listen.

      The green haired boy shook his head without looking back.


End file.
